Te rencontrer
by Angelica R
Summary: [Électre de Giraudoux et Les Mouches de Sartre] : Dans Les Mouches, Oreste dit à Électre qu'il y a un autre Oreste et une autre Électre qui les attendent. Il n'a pas tort. Crossover entre les deux pièces.
1. Ce n'était pas mon choix !

Te rencontrer.

[ _Électre_ de Giraudoux et _Les_ _Mouches_ de Sartre] : Dans _Les Mouches_ , Oreste dit à Électre qu'il y a un autre Oreste et une autre Électre qui les attendent. Il n'a pas tort. Crossover entre les deux pièces.

Ce n'était pas mon choix

Résumé : Les deux Électre se rencontrent. Elles ne sont pas d'accord sur certaines choses. (1er Électre = celle de _Électre_ = ne regrette rien. 2e Électre = celle de _Les Mouches_ = regrette ce qu'elle a fait)

Elles n'avaient rien à voir l'une avec l'autre.

Très clairement.

Oh, bien entendu, elles avaient certain points communs, en dehors du plus évident, à savoir leur nom.

Elles avaient la même histoire, qui se déroulait presque exactement de la même manière.

Jusqu'à un certain point.

Elles avaient tué leur mère.

Oh, bien sûr, dans les deux cas, ce n'étaient pas _elles_ les meurtrières, pas _elles_ qui avaient tenu le poignard, ou du moins l'arme, pas _elles_ qui avaient commis cet acte.

Mais c'était bien _elles_ qui avaient poussé leur frère à faire, qui l'avaient encouragé, alors même que celui-ci pouvait avoir quelques doutes, oui, _elles_ avaient voulu cela.

Vraiment ?

L'une le voulait toujours, tandis que l'autre le regrettait profondément, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

Sauf que non.

Grâce à elles, la ville était libre, du moins elle pouvait l'être, aurait pu l'être, si les habitants l'avaient voulu. C'était le cas avec la deuxième Électre, dont la ville était désormais libre, libre de la tyrannie de Clytemnestre et d'Égisthe, mais dont les habitants semble-t-il n'en étaient pas satisfait.

Quand à la première, elle avait détruit sa propre ville pour que la justice et la vérité triomphent, alors…

Oui, leur rencontre risquait de faire des étincelles.

La première regarda la seconde avec circonspection.

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Électre ! Affirma l'autre femme.

\- Non, c'est faux, répliqua son double. C'est moi, Électre !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Tu dois venir de l'autre version de l'histoire dont mon frère Oreste m'a parlé… Alors ? Comment est-ce là-bas ? »

L'autre Électre la fusilla du regard.

« Abominable ! J'ai tué ma mère et mon beau-père, et depuis, je me repens de mes crimes, tandis que mon frère a fui loin de la ville, en emportant les Érinyes avec lui. Ces fameuses mouches…

\- Comment ? Tu _regrettes_? L'interrogea la première Électre avec fureur et désarroi. Mais, pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait est horrible. Ce que nous avons fait mon frère et moi l'est. Sauf que… ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Non, ce n'était pas moi, cela ne l'a jamais été ! Ce n'était pas mon choix !

\- Réellement ? Tu es donc encore plus pathétique que tu ne semblais l'être ! Tu devrais au contraire être fière de ce que tu as fait.

\- L'es-tu, toi ?

\- Bien évidemment, fit la première Électre, orgueilleuse. Qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Moi ! C'était un crime, et je ne tiens pas à être mêlée à cette histoire. Jupiter m'a promis que si je me repentais, alors, peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour…

\- Te _repentir_? Mais pourquoi diable ? Ils méritaient de mourir ! Tout les deux, autant qu'ils étaient ! N'étaient-ils pas des monstres ? N'as-tu jamais souhaité leur mort, même un tout petit peu ?

\- Si ! S'indigna la seconde Électre. Pendant des années, je l'ai voulu, je l'ai _désirée_! Pendant un moment, j'aurais même voulu les tuer de mes propres mains ! Mais ce n'était rien, cela ! Ce n'était que des rêves, ce n'était pas…

\- Réel ?

\- Exactement ! Et un jour, mon frère est venu, j'ai armé son bras, et…. Et c'est devenu réel, bien trop réel pour moi. Une réalité que je ne pouvais plus supporter.

\- Pauvre petite fille ! Murmura la première avec une moue dédaigneuse. Elle ne supporte pas la mort ou le sang. Ce n'était que ta mère, et son amant ! Deux monstres ! Deux meurtriers ! Deux tyrans ! Ce n'était que cela, rien de plus !

\- Ils sont morts ! Par ma faute ! Par celle d'Oreste. Comment… Comment _peux-tu_ accepter ce que tu as fait aussi facilement ?

\- Tu les a tués, certes… Et alors ? Dis-moi, as-tu vu ta cité _brûler_ petite fille ? Demanda-t-elle à son double.

\- Quoi ? Non ! La cité continue de se repentir, malgré l'absence des mouches. Il faut croire que c'est tout ce qui nous reste, murmura la jeune femme avec amertume.

\- Tu penses avoir commis l'irréparable ? Tu penses savoir ce qu'est l'horreur, la vraie, l'immonde ? Hé bien tu as _tort_ !

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- J'ai vu ma ville _mourir_ sous mes yeux. Je l'ai _détruite_ , pour qu'enfin elle puisse renaître. Je l'ai mise en cendres, pour qu'une autre horreur ne soit pas commise, pour pouvoir réparer la mot de mon père, de _notre_ père. J'ai fait ce qui était juste.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai laissé la guerre venir en ville. J'aurais pu la stopper, ou du moins donner du temps à Égisthe. Mais du temps, je n'en avais plus ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser continuer cela, laisser continuer le mensonge, oh que non ! Je ne le pouvais plus ! Je ne pouvais plus ne pas dire _non_ !

\- J'ai dit non une seule fois, lâcha la seconde Électre avec lassitude. Et regarde où cela m'a menée.

\- Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! S'exclama la première. Une enfant, qui a encore peur du noir, peur d'être adulte, peur de _choisir !_ Tu as rêvé la mort des deux monstres, et maintenant que c'est fait, tu as _peur…_

\- Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

\- Accepter ce que tu as fait ! En être fier ! Tu as vengée ton père ! Sois digne de lui, en gardant la tête haute, malgré ce que les autres pourraient te dire.

\- Cela, je ne le peux pas ! Je ne suis pas Oreste !

\- Et il a de la chance de n'être pas comme toi ! Si tu ne pouvais pas la supporter, cette mort, cette _culpabilité_ , hé bien il ne fallait pas te lancer dans la vengeance ! Il fallait rester dans l'ombre, et regarder de loin les événements se dérouler. Ou bien tenter de les contrer !

\- Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais. Et, j'en suis sure, cela l'a été, pendant un temps. Mais maintenant… maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Hors de ma vue ! Tu n'es pas digne du sang des Atrides, si tu refuses de porter fièrement ce destin fatal et maudit qui est le nôtre ! »

La seconde Électre s'en alla, et la première sourit. Maintenant, elle avait un autre Oreste à trouver…


	2. Tu es mon double

Tu es mon double.

Résumé : Oreste rencontre l'autre Électre. Ils se comprennent parfaitement. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même histoire. (Oreste = _Les Mouches_. Électre = _Électre_ )

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent.

« Bonjour mon frère.

\- Bonjour ma sœur. »

Électre avait sur son visage l'air de ceux qui ont pris une décision et dont la détermination ne changera pas, et quant à Oreste, il était entouré par d'innombrables mouches.

Électre pensa brièvement à son véritable frère, qui devait lui aussi être tourmenté par les Érinyes, sauf qu'elles étaient d'une autre sorte. En pensant aux trois petites filles devenues adulte, elle frissonna.

Puis, sans aucune hésitation, Électre se jeta dans les bras de ce frère qui n'était pas le sien. Elle aussi, les mouches l'entourèrent, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

Pourquoi se soucierait-elle des Érinyes ?

Elle ne ressentait _aucun_ remords et _aucune_ culpabilité. Elle avait fait ce qui était _juste_. Elles pouvaient l'entourer, la prendre dans leurs griffes, qu'importe.

Elle ne regrettait _rien_.

Tout comme cet autre Oreste, poursuivi par les Érinyes comme son frère à _elle_ , mais qui ne regrettait rien. Mais les mouches ne se fixèrent pas sur elle, après tout, elles avaient déjà une victime toute désignée, à détruire, _dévorer_.

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Dis-moi, ma sœur, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai tué ma mère. Et Égisthe. J'ai provoqué leur mort. J'ai réduit ma ville en cendres. J'ai du sang sur les mains, affirma-t-elle. Je ne m'en vante pas, mais je ne regrette rien non plus. Et toi ? »

Oreste sourit.

« Moi aussi. Je les ai tués. Tout les deux. Et j'ai libéré ma ville de sa culpabilité.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elles te suivent ?

\- Oui. C'est mon fardeau, ce que je dois supporter, pour avoir osé délivrer ma ville.

\- Regrettes-tu ? »

Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il dise oui, qu'il soit comme son frère, ou comme l'autre Électre. Peur qu'il n'assume pas.

Elle avait peur d'être toute seule, à nouveau, seule avec sa conscience.

« Absolument pas. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, comme toi. »

Le sourire d'Électre s'effaça soudainement.

« Dis-moi… qu'est-il arrivé à ta ville ? Les habitants… sont-ils libres maintenant ? Maintenant que Clytemnestre et Égisthe sont morts… La tyrannie et le mensonge ne sont plus, alors… est-ce que les choses sont mieux désormais ? »

D'un seul coup, elle parut face à Oreste comme étant désespérément fragile, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, et ayant besoin d'espoir.

Il la regarda alors avec une certaine tendresse et aussi une terrible lucidité.

« Non, répondit-il, incisif. Absolument pas. En fait, si je n'étais pas si sûr de la justesse de ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais presque penser que ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Électre, soudainement effarée.

\- Parce que aucun habitant n'a accepté ce que j'ai fait, pas même ma propre sœur ! Ils m'ont tous rejeté. À cause de Jupiter, qui a ranimé leur culpabilité.

\- Et la ville, maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? S'exclama Oreste avec une profonde amertume. Maintenant, ils se complaisent tous dans cette situation. Dans leur fichue culpabilité, même si j'ai essayé de la leur prendre, même si j'ai accepté leur fardeau, ces fichues mouches ! »

Électre eut un sourire atrocement douloureux, et peut-être aussi un peu cynique.

« Je dois admettre que je ne vaux guère mieux… Tant de gens sont morts dans cette terrible guerre… j'ai eu ma vengeance, oui, c'est vrai. Mais je dois avouer que je ne sais plus si cela me suffit. J'ai ma conscience, oui… mais je n'ai plus mon frère.

\- T'a-t-il désavouée ?

\- Les Érinyes le pourchassent lui aussi… Elles m'ont dit qu'elles allaient le rendre fou, qu'il finirait par regretter ce qu'ils… ce que _nous_ avons fait, et qu'il se tuerait en me maudissant.

\- Ma sœur me prend pour un monstre, lâcha enfin Oreste, dépité. Elle dit que tout est de ma faute, et elle… On dirait qu'elle a déjà oublié que c'est _elle_ qui a voulu tout cela. Qu'elle m'a poussé à la vengeance.

\- Je lui ai parlé. Elle ne supporte plus cela, pas vrai ? Elle ne supporte pas ce qu'elle a fait. Elle… je ne la blâme pas pour avoir reculé, mais… c'est ce qu'elle voulait, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr ! Elle me l'a dit, elle en a rêvé pendant des années, mais…

\- Mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme, alors, c'était encore facile pour elle de le supporter, alors que là… C'est _trop_ réel pour elle. À mon avis, elle a fini par ne plus être cohérente, parce qu'elle… Tout d'abord, elle voulait la vengeance, et ensuite… elle a changé d'avis.

\- Tout à fait. Ma sœur n'est pas la lâche de l'histoire, non, ceux-là, ce sont les habitants d'Argos, qui, pendant des années, n'ont rien dit, rien fait contre les meurtriers, et qui se sont laissés emportés par leur sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Et toi, tu… tu as tout perdu, tu as renoncé à tout ce que tu avais, ce que tu aurais pu avoir.

\- Et toi aussi ! Tu aurais pu te taire, accepter l'infamie, et tu as refusé de le faire ! »

Électre lui offrit un sourire presque joyeux.

« Tu n'as fait aucun compromis, ajouta-t-elle, tu n'as pas accepté les mensonges, tu n'as _rien_ accepté ! Tu es resté ferme et fort. Tu es comme moi Oreste ! Tu es mon double. »

Et il y avait à la fois de la joie et de la douleur dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle avait compris quelque chose qu'Oreste lui aussi savait.

Cela ne changerait rien.

Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même histoire.

« Ce que nous avons fait ne servira à rien, pas vrai ? Reconnut enfin Électre après quelques secondes. Parce que… même si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il était _bien_ de faire, hé bien… qu'importe ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle eut encore une fois un sourire triste.

« Nous sommes _seuls_ , lâcha-t-elle. Et nous le serons toujours. Parce que nous sommes différents des autres.

\- Et alors ? Nous avons la justice.

\- Cela suffira-t-il jamais ? Je veux dire… je te comprends, et toi aussi, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Mais, les autres… _ils ne comprendront jamais_. Et ne me dit pas que tu t'en fiches, parce que ce serait faux. Nous sommes des parias, nous le serons toujours, et ce à cause de ce que nous avons fait.

\- Je peux l'accepter. Mais, toi et moi, nous sommes les mêmes, ne pourrions-nous pas…

\- Nous avons la même histoire, mais nous ne faisons pas partie d'une histoire semblable, Oreste. Jamais nous ne ferons partie de la même histoire, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. »

Oreste répondit à son sourire, et acquiesça, comprenant encore une fois ce qu'elle voulait dire, et cela déchira le cœur d'Électre.

« Oui, tu as raison… Au revoir ma sœur.

\- Au revoir mon frère. »


	3. Remords et folie

Remords et folie.

Résumé : L'Électre de _Les Mouches_ et l'Oreste de _Électre_ et leur réaction face à ce qu'ils ont fait.

Elle était en train d'errer, sans but, dans la ville. Électre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, et en fait, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne savait pas comment tout cela était arrivé, la manière dont les deux mondes s'étaient rencontrés.

La façon dont leurs deux histoires s'étaient mêlées.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa rencontre avec l'autre Électre avait laissé des traces.

La façon dont l'autre lui avait parlé… elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à son frère.

Et elle se sentait encore plus coupable qu'auparavant.

Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

Parce que, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'autre femme avait eu raison. Électre n'avait pas supporté cela, cette _réalité_ beaucoup trop réelle, celle du meurtre, de la mort, du _sang_ , de la vengeance.

Elle avait fuit, elle avait été lâche, elle avait dit oui, et avait tout accepté.

Elle avait accepté la culpabilité, elle avait, en somme, fait exactement ce qu'elle avait autrefois reproché aux habitants d'Argos.

Elle se sentait misérable.

Et elle n'était pas la seule, apparemment.

 _§§§§_

Oreste croyait qu'il voulait tout cela. Détruire sa mère et Égisthe, et rendre la vérité et la justice à Argos, et ce malgré les conséquences.

Il les avait frappés, sans aucune hésitation, sans remords, et certain qu'il était que ce qu'il devait faire, c'était venger son père.

Oui, il l'avait fait.

Et il le payait horriblement, il payait pour ses actes.

Parce que les terribles Érinyes étaient là, le pourchassant, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Et il était là, seul, loin de sa chère sœur, guettée par la folie.

Il faillit en sourire.

N'était-ce pas là le destin de sa famille maudite ?

 _§§§§_

Quand elle entendit un soudain bruit de sanglot, non loin d'elle, Électre sursauta.

« Qui est là ? » Lança-t-elle avec difficulté, essayant de cacher la peur dans sa voix.

Il n'y avait que le silence, et elle n'eut droit à aucune réponse, si ce n'est ce même bruit qu'elle entendait toujours.

Elle s'approcha encore plus, finissant par tomber sur un spectacle étonnant.

Un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à son frère, et qui pleurait, entouré par trois femmes.

On voyait à son état pitoyable qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, si ce n'est plusieurs semaines, et Électre ne put que laisser échapper de sa bouche un hoquet de pure horreur.

Était-ce donc ce que son frère était devenu dans cette autre version de l'histoire ?

Pauvre de lui…

Et pauvre d'elle, aussi.

Pauvre d'eux, en fait…

Ce n'était pas son frère, qui se trouvait là, en fait… en fait, il était comme elle.

Aussi faible et empli de remords tout comme elle pouvait l'être.

Les trois femmes étaient encore là, et elles n'allaient certainement pas le laisser tranquille.

Et soudain, Électre agit, sans réfléchir.

« Éloignez-vous de lui ! » Rugit-elle, se rapprochant de lui, qui ne bougeait plus, mais qui pleurait encore, les implorant.

Les trois Érinyes lui jetèrent un regard empli de surprise, avant de sourire.

Et Électre recommença à trembler.

Contrairement à l'autre Électre, elle se sentait réellement proche de cet Oreste là. Sans doute parce qu'il lui ressemblait complètement.

Et cette fois-ci, ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce n'était pas tuer, mais au contraire, sauver une vie.

Dans une autre version de l'histoire, il s'agissait de son frère.

Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser tomber.

Une des Érinyes lui offrit un autre sourire.

« Bonjour Électre. »

 _§§§§_

« Oui, renchérit une autre en l'approchant, c'est bien Électre. Mais pas la même… Tu viens d'une autre histoire, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, fit Électre en frissonnant, se rappelant sa rencontre avec _les autres_ Érinyes.

\- Non, tu n'es pas _notre_ Électre. Tu n'as pas son intransigeance, ou sa force. Tu es comme lui ! Affirma-t-elle en désignant Oreste, allongé sur le sol.

\- Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie !

\- Jamais, fit l'une des Érinyes avec une voix enfantine. Pas avant que tu ais compris, que tu ais _accepté_.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Tu le sais déjà…

\- Vous voulez qu'il meurt, pas vrai ? Affirma Électre.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Et aussi qu'il regrette, comme moi je l'ai fait ?

\- Il regrette _déjà…_ Ses remords, tout comme les tiens, sont déjà là. Ne manque plus que la folie.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- Nous sommes les Érinyes. Les déesses de la vengeance. C'est ce que nous sommes. C'est ce que nous faisons.

\- Allez-vous en ! »

L'autre Érinye sourit.

« Quel courage, princesse ! Fit-elle avec ironie. Comme tu es _forte_ ! Tu ne l'étais pas tant que cela, avant, je me trompe ?

\- Laissez le ! N'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert ? _N'ai-je_ pas assez souffert ?

\- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Cela ne fait que commencer ! »

Et les trois femmes disparurent.

 _§§§§_

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Électre se précipita aux côtés d'Oreste.

« Oreste ! Oreste ! Relève-toi ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise et presque effarement.

« Électre ? Que… c'est toi ?

\- Oui. Non. Je ne suis pas ta sœur, je viens d'une autre version de l'histoire. Nous devons partir, le plus vite possible. »

Il la regarda avec tristesse, et éclata d'un rire sinistre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Cela ne… cela ne servirait à rien. Fuis, toi, pendant que tu le peux, elles ne sont pas après toi.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- J'ai tué ma mère ! Et Égisthe. Il faut que je paye pour mes actes.

\- Les regrette-tu ?

\- Oui. À cause d'elles. Elles me torturent, et je… je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne peux plus le supporter, et j'aurais voulu ne jamais commettre ce terrible acte ! Ma sœur… ne comprendrait pas, mais peu importe.

\- Moi aussi je regrette ! Mais qu'importe nos regrets, après tout ? Murmura-t-elle, soudainement désespérée.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Oreste. Je n'en sais rien. »

Électre eut un étrange rire, à son tour.

Tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens.

Les Érinyes étaient toujours là, les entourant, et Électre sut d'un seul coup qu'il leur serait très simple pour elles de les réduire en morceaux.

Elle pouvait partir, fuir, certes, abandonner cet Oreste là, tout comme elle avait abandonné l'autre.

Sauf qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Parce que, même si elle le faisait, ses regrets la suivraient toujours, peu importe tout ses efforts pour y échapper.

Elle ne fuirait pas.

Pas cette fois, même si cela la mènerait à un échec pur et simple.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

Elle se mit alors à trembler, enlaçant Oreste, qui paraissait avoir accepté son destin.

« Elles ne nous laisseront jamais tranquilles, pas vrai ? »

Oreste ne répondit rien.

Électre ferma les yeux.

Et elle comprit qu'elle allait sûrement mourir ici.

 _§§§§_

Son frère était venu la chercher, et l'autre Électre était venue elle aussi.

Les Érinyes étaient parties, pour un temps, et elle était rentrée dans son monde.

Tout en sachant qu'elle et cet autre Oreste ne seraient jamais en paix.

Elle, poursuivie à jamais par ses remords, et lui, par sa folie.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore supporter cela…

FIN.


End file.
